A prominent feature of many conventional messaging applications is delivery and read receipts, which indicate to message senders when a message has been delivered or read by a message recipient. Some conventional electronic messaging applications indicate delivery and read status by one or more checkmarks displayed next to the message. For example, some applications display a single checkmark next to a message when it has been delivered and a second checkmark next to the message when it has been read. The display of numerous checkmarks next to each message in an electronic messaging session can quickly clutter the graphical user interface (GUI) for the messaging application.